Spitfire
For a classic version, see 'Supermarine Spitfire Fighter Plane' or 'this counterpart'' "Here comes the legend" - Spitfire operator - Built by Supermarine Aviation Works during the 40s, the '''BAE Systems built Spitfire VIII is a modernised variant of the old legend that saved the United Kingdom from a full-scale bombing during the Battle of Britain that was planned and co-ordinated by terrorist forces of the Global Federation of Liberation, an infamous incident was stopped by Germany and America during World War II. The Spitfire is a competitor to the German BF-109 Scythe and the American P-51 Mustang, all three planes including the Spitfire were used by the three powers which formed the historic Company of Nations, there were new versions of the known fighter ordered by the Company of Liberty as a replacement for the Tycoon for the Peace Brigade to utilise in combat, which served well with many aircraft in the brigade such as the classic Lancaster and Meteor Fighters which also saw modern action whilst packing today's gadgets and new weapons. Development To be added... History To be added... Combat Service Supermarine Spitfires have been in service since their introduction in 1938 by the UK's Royal Air Force, seen action since World War II and did see some of action during the Cold War until its official retirement from combat in 1961 from Ireland's Air Corps, over 20,351 Spitfires have been built including the Mark.VIII variant over the course of 1938 to 1948. World War II To be added... Post WWII To be added... Service Today By request of the Company of Liberty's Peace Brigade commanding officer, Louis Carver, newer versions of the Spitfire were built by BAE Systems keeping their retro bodywork with reworks to the chassis, new technology such as advanced scanners and new weapons. Second Eurasian Conflict and Kalini Crisis To be added... Media Appearences With its known fame and use throughout the harsh times of World War II and the Cold War newer variants of the classic fighter have been used in various films and also in many video games that show the events of the past conflicts that the Spitfire participated in, along with its known capabilities and without the jet engine modifications the aircraft was known during the filming eras of the 60s, 70s, 80s and the 90s that shown the fighter in action. Nod of War (1998 Film) "The British Legend, used by the Brotherhood of Nod during Nod of War's rendition of World War II" - Museum Curator in Berlin, Germany - Unexpectedly, the Supermarine Spitfire VIII that was built by BAE Systems for the film did make an appearence in a World War II movie but set in an alternative timeline rather than the events of the real war, it was used in the 1998 film Nod of War as a fighter plane for the Brotherhood of Nod during fighting against GDI operated Hurricane and Mustang fighters, currently several replicas of these movie planes are on museums within the regions of England, Germany, United States, Russia and even across the world. Several replications of these fighters using Nod's urban camouflage paintwork with several Nod Emblems and even using real classic World War II replicated air force emblems from many air forces such as British Royal Air Force, United States Air Force, German Luftwaffe, Russian Air Force and even Japan's Air Force were used to promote the film prior to its release to movie theaters and cinemas across the world at airshows. Flown with GDI themed Hawker Hurricanes and P-51 Mustangs with Nod themed Fw 190 Shrikes during promotion seasons, selling replica scale models, remote controllable models, kits and even many more of the four fighters along with the BAE Systems built variant of the Spitfire Mk.VIII used in the film, the four classic fighter planes that were used during World War II became famous once again after their use in the films when they were flown by war veterans, valiant and also modern day airforce pilots which made them icons of the war along with the film becoming a box office hit that managed to gain around over about $100 million dollars worth of income from the first 6 weeks after its release. Replicas of the Spitfire and even the other 3 propeller aircraft have been present in stunt plane trials and even airshows mainly flown by private investors and World War II enthusiasts, today these four fighters are known to fly at the best shows across the world but with their weapons mainly deactivated after the filming of Nod of War was finished since if they were active they could cause some serious damage to civilians in a case if they get stolen. Jet Engine Spitfires "More power and capabilities" - Spitfire Jet operator - To be added... Other Renowned Aircraft After restortion of the Spitfire, Louis Carver's began to bring in two additional legends from World War II, there have been some other planes within the Peace Brigade seeing action again since re-introduction from 2026. * Gloster "Meteor" F8 Interceptor - Being utilised as an Interceptor for dealing with enemy vehicles on the ground and aircraft, restored and rebuilt Gloster Meteors are equipped with Napalm Missiles. * Avro "Lancaster" Bomber Mk.II - These reknowned bombers were restored for combat use for battle against terrorist forces, they are equipped with 30lb Bombs along with an anti-aircraft turret on top, also includes an armoured chassis and jet engines. Behind the Scenes * The Spitfire returns as another legend from World War II, to commemorate its use during World War II. :* Two versions of the aircraft will be used in the mod, an airborne RAF themed version for historic purposes and a Company, both of these versions will possibly be commadable. * Along with the Lancaster Bomber and the jet powered Meteor F8, they both serve the Company of Liberty's British based Peace Brigade. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Peace Brigade Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Unique Units Category:Units of British Origin